villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder)
The Watchdogs are the recurring antagonists of the 2013 Disney television series Wander Over Yonder. The name "Watchdog" refers to an anthropomorphic being with a big eyeball on its head. They work for Lord Hater and are responsible for conquering every planet. The most notable members are Peepers and Westley. Outside of Peepers, there have been 12 named Watchdogs so far. Description The Watchdogs are short creatures with eyeballs attached to their heads. Though these creatures lack mouths or define feature to save for a single cyclops, their eyeballs have red irises and black pupils inside. Like their worker Lord Hater, they and Peepers have a single lightning bolt on their helmets. They are all dressed in black and red uniforms. History The Watchdogs serve Lord Hater to conquer every planet in the Yonder Galaxy in most episodes until Wander keeps showing up and harass them with friendly manners, which lead them to their incompetence of Hater's plans such as games, picnics, or other distractions made by Wander. Personalities Unlike Peepers, the Watchdogs are incompetent, dim-witted, and too gullible whenever they encounter Wander and get distracted during Hater's conquest. Despite their stupidity, the Watchdogs still have intelligence and are on the manhunt to capture Wander and Sylvia so they won't foil Hater's plans ever again. Known Members *Commander Peepers: General of Watchdogs, scientist and Hater's second-in-command. He were also in Hater's post during a time when he let the conquests and went with Emperor Awesome in order to be a "cool guy". *Ted from Accounting: Accountant in Hater's empire until, in a game of tag when Hater had been tagged by Wander, that accidentally tagged him and become an independent conqueror. *Watchdog Scientist: Scientist in Hater's Empire and inventor of HT-125-F, which were considered by Sylvia as a WMD and resulted be a thermoregulatory for Hater's jacuzzi. *Private Westley: Private in Hater's army until he was redeemed by Wander and Sylvia and faked his death. *Moose: A strong and silent Watchdog, moose makes a memorable, although short, appearance during and only during the opening of "The Little Guy" where he punches Westley when he goes to wake him up. Although his uniform is practically the same as the rest, he's more muscular than the average Watchdog and pretty strong too, since he managed to hit Westley strong enough to send him flying to a wall. So far, he's the second muscular Watchdog in the show since the first one is Peepers. *Bob: A Watchdog who seems to be a little bit timid and shy. He had his name first confirmed in "The Brainstorm", where he said he wanted lunch after saying sandwiches during one of Peepers hypothetical scenarios. He is the first named watchdog not to have a unique appearance, his design being identical to the rest of the Watchdogs. *Tim: A watchdog who was looking for the conference room to get into a meeting. Wander gives him a gift, which makes him happy. He looks the same as the other Watchdogs. *Pete: A watchdog who dreamed of dancing, which he did thanks to Wander's Gift. He looks physically identical to the rest of the Watchdogs. After getting his gift, his single eye turns heart-shaped and he gets some pink shoes. *Teddy: A watchdog who had a crush on a girl and, if he survived his mission (Help Peepers catch Wander), that he would get a big ring and ask her to be his wife. He managed to get it thanks to Wander's gift. *Greg: A Watchdog who Peepers pranked in order to help Hater get out of his funk. He looks the same as any other Watchdog. *Barry: A Watchdog who had his birthday celebrated in his debut episode. He looks the same as the other Watchdogs, and he's the only one with a known age, apparently turning 30. *Andy: A Watchdog who has his own video blog. He made the new series "Eye on the Skullship", which is about what's going on in the skull ship. The Watchdogs seemed to like his video blog. He looks identical to the rest of the Watchdogs. *Pat: A Watchdog who was zapped by Peepers and was told that he "wouldn't" make it back. *Jerry: A Watchdog who was sent by Lord Hater and Commander Peepers on a mission to spy on Lord Dominator and Emperor Awesome. Once he gets on Lord Dominator's ship he gets caught by Dominator-Bots who chase him. Luckily, he manages to hide in a closet where he sees Lord Dominator and Emperor Awesome talking with each other. Because of his tears the camera on his head got destroyed and lost contact with Lord Hater and Commander Peepers. In the end credits, he gets find by Lord Dominator and runs away in fear. He knocks himself out with Lord Dominator waling saying "What's up with these guys?". In "The End of the Galaxy" it was revealed that he was somehow alive. *Captain Tim Watcher: Captain Tim Watches was seen in "The Eye on the Skull Ship" walking Captain Tim while Andy was interviewing him. *Watchdog guitarist: The Watchdog guitarist is an unnamed Watchdog that played the guitar during Lord Hater and Linguini von Beadstick's wedding, and he played it better than Lord Hater. He was promptly electrocuted when Lord Hater saw him. *Watchdog Bishop: The Watchdog Bishop is a character who appears briefly in "The Brainstorm". He was the bishop overseeing the wedding between Lord Hater and the princess of Flendar during one of the hypothetical plans of Peepers. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Spy Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Polluters Category:Harbingers Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Starvers Category:Criminals Category:Defilers Category:Greedy Category:Vandals Category:Propagandists Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Terrorists Category:Opportunists Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Usurper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Comedy Villains